In various types of seeding machines (or other mechanisms), seed (or similar material) may be transported by brush belts or similar transport mechanisms. For example, as depicted in U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0067260, a brush belt of a seed delivery system may receive seed from a seed meter for transport to a planting location. Such a brush belt (or similar transport mechanism) may tend to accumulate debris (e.g., dust, dirt, rocks, plant matter, and so on) in its bristles, which debris may interfere with optimal operation of the brush belt, the seed delivery system, and the seeding machine in general. Additionally, bristles of a brush belt may tend to become misaligned during operation of the brush belt, including due to the effects of accumulated debris.